


Flaming'Oh No

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Chases, Gen, Pencil, SSR Confidential 2019, Water colour, flamingo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Bernard Stark in all his glory.





	Flaming'Oh No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> LeesaPerrie, your request for Bernard Stark really tickled me pink and I had to go for it! I hope you like the result :)
> 
> Bernard really put his foot down to get that pond installed; Jarvis wasn't keen on it at all at first. And the second sketch is very much a case of Jarvis on the hunt, albeit ineffectually - Bernard says "adios flamingos" and makes a successful run for it.

* * *


End file.
